The Search of a God (The Team-Up of Jump Characters)
by RyanFazzi
Summary: A new threat requires the unison of multiple heroes from across the Jump Universe.
1. Chapter 1 (Beginnings)

This is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. All characters were originally from Shonen Jump and credit should be given to their respective authors. I am in no way profiting from this and I am merely doing this as a hobby in which I would like to share with the community. I am rating this M for mature. because there is violence and some coarse language. I hope you enjoy...more chapters are to come if I receive positive reviews.

* * *

_Th__e Key:_

_Italicized_=Thoughts

**BOLD**=Chapter Titles

""=Dialogue

Standard Text=Limited-View Narrator

CAPS=an ability or move that the character use

* * *

**The Search of a God **

**Chapter One: (Beginnings)**

"Oh, Allen Walker, what a pest you have been throughout these years" The Millennium Earl (The Earl) states

The Earl holds the lifeless body of Allen Walker and yanks out the sword that pierced his heart. Allen Walker's body falls to the ground as dark blood slithers down the Earl's blade.

"It looks like; I am going to have to find another playmate…now that you're dead!" The Earl laughs maniacally as he waves his sword around splashing Allen Walker's blood as if it were merely water.

* * *

It has been one-year since the landing of Lord Bills on Planet Earth. During this span of time, Goku and Vegeta have both been training their bodies to its limits in order to achieve the Super Saiyan God Mode without the assistance of five-others. Knowing that there are others within the universe that is much stronger than Lord Bills has been the fuel for these two warriors. However, one completely different entity in the likes that they have never seen has his own dark intentions for these warriors.

Goku and Vegeta both sense something dark simultaneously from different parts of the Earth.

"What's that" Goku and Vegeta say in unison

"_I have never felt such an evil presence before in my life"_ Vegeta thinks to himself. Vegeta let's the fear get to him of such a dark presence landing on planet Earth.

Goku rushes over to see what this possible knew threat is and Vegeta hesitates, but soon flies over as well.

"_Bills…no it can't be…it's much darker…and stronger than Bills"_ Goku thinks

Goku lands as he views the destruction around him and the Earl lands on the ground as well…The Earl begins to whistle his tune. The Earl smiles and starts to sing his tune himself

"The lord Millennium is in search of you

Looking for the heart, now

Have you heard the news?

Maybe you stole it from him?

I'll see if it's true" The Earl sings

"_I don't think this is the kind of guy I can mess around with…he is really strong" _

Goku begins powering up and reaches one of his supreme forms, Super Saiyan 3. Goku illuminates the city around him in his golden energy that surges throughout his entire body. Goku then charges after the Earl.

"Oh…Goku there will be none of that" The Earl states as he snaps his fingers. Both Blackbeard and Madara appear in front of the Earl, blocking Goku from his path to him…much to Goku's surprise. Goku stops and attempts to reconsider his next move. However...

"BLACK VORTEX" Blackbeard states. The dark vortex draws Goku in closer to Blackbeard.

"My darkness can absorb anything…even the energy you emit, Goku" Blackbeard says.

Blackbeard grabs onto Goku by the neck and Goku struggles to get out of his grip. Madara gazes into the eyes of Goku and then Goku is knocked unconscious. Blackbeard slowly siphons the power out of Goku and Goku is reverted to his base form. Blackbeard then releases his grip and throws him. As Goku falls to the ground, the Earl fires a DARK MATTER BLAST, a medium-sized purple spherical energy blast, at the unconscious Goku, but, Vegeta comes in and swoops Goku as he is about to hit the ground.

"Well, Kakarot…it looks like these bozos did quite the damage on you" Vegeta grins

"He won't be conscious for quite a long time…I used my SHARINGAN on him" Madara states

Vegeta begins powering up and showing the results of his training. The Earl, Madara, and Blackbeard step back and gaze upon Vegeta. Vegeta after grueling his harsh training has been able to finally achieve Super Saiyan 3.

"I won't need him to defeat you guys…I am the Prince of all Saiyans…the last of my warrior race and I won't lose to the likes of you!" Vegeta yells

Vegeta begins to charge but Shishio appears before him and slashes the Saiyan Prince. Vegeta screams as blood pours from him his would that runs directly across his abdomen. Vegeta drops him arms to cover the wound and the Earl quickly appears in front of Vegeta and whispers… "Do not get in my way". The Earl then spawns a great broadsword in which he uses to pierce through Vegeta's chest. Vegeta is reverted back to his base form and his body lands hard on the ground below him.

"Go grab Goku" The Earl Shouts

Blackbeard runs over and grabs Goku. He tosses Goku on his shoulder and begins walking behind, Shishio, Madara, and the Earl. The Earl waves his right hand as a portal begins to spawn. The group enters the portal and it soon disappears after Blackbeard enters.


	2. Chapter 2 (Gathering)

**Chapter II (Gathering)**

Vegeta awakens and soon finds himself on top Kami's lookout. Vegeta sits up and then…

"ARGHHH" Vegeta hisses in pain.

Dende walks out with Mr. Popo, "I wouldn't move too much if I were you... I was able to heal the majority of your injuries, but you are still in relatively rough shape".

"He is right Vegeta...you were nearly dead when we found you"

Vegeta is able to make it up onto his feet and asks "Dende…do we still have the Dragon balls up here?"

"Yes, of course Vegeta…but why" Dende asks

"We have to get Kakarot back and I won't be able to do it by myself" Vegeta said

"Why don't we just ask the eternal dragon to bring back Goku?" Dende asks

"That won't solve the issue, this guy…those guys are really strong" "If we merely ask the eternal dragon to bring Kakarot back to us, I am sure they would come back and possibly destroy the Earth this time around" "I am going to need the help from the strongest of the universe"

"Well, I can send a telepathic message to Gohan, Piccolo, and…"

"No!" Vegeta shouts. "They won't be enough…we need the strongest of all dimensions on our side in order to defeat this threat" "Bring me the Dragon balls…I am going to ask the eternal dragon to grant me a wish, to bring the strongest warriors of all dimensions to me here!


	3. Chapter 3 (The Search of a God)

**Chapter III (The Search of a God)**

Blackbeard, Madara, Shishio, and The Earl make it to their destination inside a castle in a different dimension. The four teleport in and meet Frieza that is sitting in a chair in front of a huge round table.

"What took you guys so long to catch the monkey?" Frieza asks

"Shut up! You never were able to defeat him" Blackbeard shouts

Blackbeard sets the unconscious Goku onto the table and the rest of them begin to take a seat.

"That was phase one, now what's next, Earl?" asks Shishio

"Now that we captured, Goku we can begin with the rest the plan…." The Earl States. The Earl points to the center of the table above Goku and the entire Jump dimension is displayed. The dimension is broken down to numerous types of planets that are interconnected by a stream of energy starting at the world that was once D. Gray Man's universe. "Now here is the plan…for the conquering of all dimensions" The Earl laughs

* * *

Meanwhile, The wish was granted, but the eternal dragon's power can only manage to bring four warriors and Vegeta to the universe in which the Earl and his subordinates are keeping Goku.

"Alright!" Naruto shouts "Kakashi-sensei it is your treat this time to Ichiban Ramen!"

Naruto then disappears. "Okay, okay Naruto I will treat you out" Kakashi says. Kakashi then turns around to see Naruto's reaction, but Naruto is nowhere to be seen. Kakashi put his hand over his head as if he was using his hand as a viser. "Where did he go?" Kakashi asks as a dog that was taking a leak looks at Kakashi in a strange manner.

* * *

"Kenpachi! I don't want to spar for the 10000th time…" Ichigo screams. Ichigo is running frantically as Zaraki Kenpachi chases him throughout the Seireitei.

"C'mon…let's get some good practice in" Kenpachi yells

Ichigo then disappears and Zaraki continues to run looking for Ichigo.

* * *

"Will you marry me Keiko...no that sounds to boring" "How about Eh…Chicka will ya want to spend the rest of your life with me…and well some demons here or there too" _no she wont say "yes" if I say stuff like that_ Yusuke says. Yusuke then disappears.

* * *

"Ah, Sanji this food looks delicious" Luffy proclaims

"Yeah…it's one of my favorite dishes" Sanji replies

Luffy disappears as the rest of the Strawhat pirates spit out their food in shock.

* * *

All four warriors are spit out through their own respective wormhole and land on the ground quite hard.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" Naruto shouts

"Ohhhh" Luffy sighs "The rest of them are going to eat my share"

"Hey, what's the big idea" Yusuke states

Naruto, Luffy, and Yusuke all stare at Vegeta. Vegeta opens his mouth about to explain the situation as Ichigo gives a pat on the back.

"Thanks!" "I did not want to fight Kenpachi anyways" Ichigo laughs

"I have called you all here with a wish from the eternal dragon…to bring me all the strongest warriors from every dimension to the dimension in which The Millennium Earl lies" Vegeta says. "With the magnitude of this wish…it used both my wishes and the five of us by default are the strongest pure-hearted person of all dimensions"

The group looks at Vegeta and smiles is praise of themselves. "I brought here because we face a new threat" "This threat has been notified to me by my guardian as the Millennium Earl" "He has broken the walls of his dimension and recruited others towards his goal of complete dominance of all reality" "It pains me to say this" as Vegeta clenches his fist. "But I need your help"

"What is it demons that threaten reality" Yusuke asks

"I am not sure what exactly he is, but he is pure evil" Vegeta replies

Luffy looks at Vegeta "Sounds like fun…when we start"

"Can we eat first" Naruto asks

Vegeta sighs. "Looks like Dende was right" Vegeta points to the far corner of the building where five lunchboxes lie.

Luffy salivates and rushes over as Naruto pushes him out of the way in order to get to the lunchboxes.

"Hey…I haven't eaten all day!" Luffy says

* * *

Meanwhile, the evil villains from the Jump universe meet and discuss their plans.

"And that's the plan" The Earl states

"Ingenious" Frieza said

The Earl then levitates the body of Goku and puts him into a standing chamber. The chamber locks as Goku remains unconscious. The villains continue discussing their sinister plan until they hear an alarm that sounds within their domain.

"It looks like we have some intruders on the premises" Madara states "Want me to take care of this"

"No, let me find out who we are dealing with first" The Earl replies


	4. Chapter 4 (Warm-Up)

**Chapter IV (Warm-Up)**

"Inside that castle is where Kakarot is" Vegeta points out

"So, this Kakarot. Or Goku guy that you talk about…is he really the savior of all our worlds?" Ichigo asks

"Yes, he has saved the universe countless times and also has saved me multiple times as well" _Vegeta begins to reminisce of his times with Goku. This includes their first battle, Goku defeating Frieza, and Goku becoming a Super-Saiyan God._ "This is a rescue mission and we might be alive when this is all over, but we need to save our hero because he has saved all of us countless times whether we have realized it or not!" Vegeta shouts

"Well, let's go in there and bust him out" Naruto says as he punches with his right-hand and catches his fist with the left.

The Jump warriors head toward the castle and cross over the bridge that leads then in front of the gate. Yusuke gives a hard shove to the gate and the rusty gate gives a creaking sound as it opens half way. It leaves just enough room for all the Jump warriors to cross. As the Jump warriors enter they see shadows moving all around and a hologram of the Earl appears right before them. Vegeta attempts to punch it, but fails and he falls right through the hologram into the hard decrepit ground.

"Oh, Vegeta…it looks like you've done some recruiting" "The funny thing is that you can't get to me or your buddy Goku unless you beat each one of my subordinates in a one-on-one fight" "And to ensure that you play by the rules, I had Madara put a sealing jutsu over the entire castle in which it makes it impossible for more than one entity to attack another". The Earl proclaimed

"I don't have time for your games!" "Where's Kakarot" yells Vegeta

"Oh hahahaha, Vegeta, always in such a hurry" "He's in here with me" The Earl stated

The Earl points over to an unconscious Goku "If you can manage to make it through the castle, your friend lies there" The Earl hisses

Vegeta stands up off the ground, turns around and then he clenches his fist and teeth, "Fine, I will play your stupid game fat boy" Vegeta shouts.

"Oh that's not nice Vegeta, how about I give you warm-up" as the Earl states that a large amount of hollow appear from the shadows. "How about a 50,000 hollow warm-up ahahahahahaha" "I might not see you guys after all…tootles" The Earl chirped.

"These things are not pushovers…they come from my dimension and there's even one of the better ones in the bunch. The Menos Grande" Ichigo

"Err; we don't have time for all this…..SHOTGUN!" Yusuke shouts

A light emits from Yusuke's fist and multiple blasts spawn that destroys a ton of hollows out of the way.

"GALICK GUN" Vegeta shouts

The Galick Gun, the large purple energy wave blasts a path in which the Jump Warriors can use in order to make it inside the castle. However, that is soon filled again with a large amount of hollows.

"Dang it, we will be here all day" Naruto said. "SHADOW-CLONE….JUT…." Before Naruto can finish his jutsu, Luffy pulls back on his shoulder interrupting his hand-sign.

Luffy walks past Naruto, much in Naruto's confusion and looks around him. The Hollow begins to surround the pirates. He then tilts his head down for a moment and brings it back up and activates the CONQUERING KING HAKI. The supersonic wave blasts down each one of the hollows and leaves one sole Menos Grande left. Excluding Luffy all the Jump warriors are amazed of his ability.

"What was that"? Vegeta asks

"It was my conquering king haki and I can overpower the will of others when I use it" Luffy states

The big Menos Grande roar as it charges up a cero blast.

"GOMU GOMU NO PISTOL" Luffy shouts

Luffy's arm stretches a significant distance and his punch connects right onto the Hollow's mask. The mask shatters along with the rest of its body. The punch destroyed the Hollow in its complete entirety.

"What are you made of fucking rubber or something" Yusuke asks

"Exactly" Luffy laughs

Yusuke gives him a "meh" look and decides to walk ahead of the others and onto the castle.

"I didn't even get a chance to fight" Naruto sighs

Vegeta pats him in the back and says "Don't worry kid; you will get your chance soon". As they enter the building they walk through somewhat of a labyrinth. Luffy realizes each of the traps and before they even go off he warns his team members to not set it off. The come across a huge door as Naruto kicks it open.


	5. Chapter 5 (Ichigo v Shishio, Part I)

**Chapter V (Ichigo v. Shishio Part I)**

The stage is set. The Jump Warriors are unaware, but the stage is the final battle place between Shishio and Kenshin. The center of the stage is connected with black chains that reach to the outer walls. The lava covers the entire outside of the stage, but it cannot reach the connecting parts of the black chains even when it bursts. In the center of the stage stands, Shishio and behind him is the door to the next corridor.

"This guy has a sword and being that only one of us can fight at a time, I think I will take this mummy freak on" declared Ichigo

"Ichigo...you better watch out" "He is the guy that gave me this" Vegeta feeds each arm through his shirt and pulls it down to show Ichigo his scar.

"Don't worry, Vegeta...I have defeated much stronger guys in my universe" Ichigo replied

"You better watch your tongue brat…your entire body will be incinerated soon then I will come after the rest of you" hissed Shishio

As the two draw their swords, the other Jump Warriors dash right past them and onto the next room.

"Oh don't go straying off too far now….I'll be done burning blondy real soon, AHAHAHAHA" chirped Shishio

Ichigo rushes forward and leaps above Shishio

"Why don't you start focusing on me…..GETSUGA TENSHO" yelled Ichigo

As Ichigo yells the name of his signature, Shishio drops back to guard and smiles.

"Ah, look a blast that supposed to pierce Heaven…how about a move that is from the bowels of hell!" screamed Shishio

Shishio takes his blade and runs it across his left forearm then slams into the ground. The ground illuminates in red flames as the begin bursting above Shishio forming a fire barrier around him that shields him from Ichigo's blast.

Shocked that Shishio was able to block his move; Ichigo pulls back with Zangetsu in front of him with both hands on the blade. Ichigo stares forward as the flames begin to let down and it leaves an unscathed Shishio.

"You must be shocked" smirked Shishio "When the Earl grabbed me from the bowels of Hell, I had already became the ruler of that domain". "No one stood against me and every one bowed down to their new leader". "When I took over that wretched kingdom a new ability was granted to me…the power of Hellfire!"

Shishio laughs hysterically as he gazes above.

The hellfire in which Shishio gained after becoming the ruler of Hell is a different type of flame that can be ignited using either his own swordsman spirit or using his body.

Shishio lifts up his blades then ignites his blade with his swordsman spirit. The blade is covered in flame and Shishio swipes his blade hard into the direction of Ichigo. The flame is manipulated and the fire is sent directly at Ichigo. Ichigo quickly dodges it with a flash step and charges towards Shishio. Shishio counters and the two men blades catch each other. They are now in a stalemate.

"Your swordsman skill lacks, kid" "You are purely dependent on those energy waves you shoot out and not on your own swordsman ability" "For that reason, you will die here" says Shishio

Shishio knees Ichigo in the abdomen and Ichigo gasps for air. Ichigo loses control of his Zapaktou and Shishio takes a big swipe on Ichigo that runs from his right shoulder down through his left hip. The attack drops Ichigo and Zangetsu lands approximately a foot away from him.

"You are out of your league, kid…give up" said Shishio

* * *

As Shishio and Ichigo are fighting, the others are running through the corridor to their next fight.

"Hey, Vegeta you think that the blonde guy has a chance against a real mummy" Luffy asked

Vegeta smiles at the question that Luffy asks and states that "Ichigo is by far the strongest heroic swordsman in all dimensions"

Luffy smiles back and grabs his hat "Oh, I am going to have to recruit him to my crew and kick out Zoro" snickers Luffy

* * *

Ichigo is now bleeding. Ichigo grabs Zangetsu and uses it to stand up. The slash in which Shishio used to swipe Ichigo left burn marks on the outside of his injury.

Ichigo breathing heavily, "I am going to defeat you" "I am going to tell you a little story Shishio"

Shishio looks at Ichigo awkwardly, "a story, if that is what you want your last words to be then so be it" replies Shishio

"At first, I thought "I want to protect Mom." The ones to protect increased with the birth of my sisters. I kept going to a dojo for the sake of protecting them. I got a bit stronger. The ones I thought I wanted to protect became more and more." "Nothing has changed, our entire reality is reliant on me defeating you and I am going to do it!" "BANKAI" screams Ichigo.

As blue reiatsu illuminates the room, Shishio gazes in shock to Ichigo. The ground in which Ichigo begins to collapse in a spherical shape, but does not go all the way through to the bottom. The blue reiatsu emits a smoke and as the smoke clear stands Ichigo in his bankai Shihakusho. Ichigo stand in the center of the smoke "This is the real Zangetsu" Ichigo said softly. As Ichigo piercing eyes look over to Shishio, he holds his twin blades and points the blade in his left hand into the direction of Shishio.

Shishio smiles and licks his blade from the hilt to nearly the tip. "Now the real fight starts!" laughs Shishio.


End file.
